


Car Wash

by BanannaFlvdSnow



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Fluff and Humor, Hangry, M/M, Sexy Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanannaFlvdSnow/pseuds/BanannaFlvdSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is on his way to get lunch when he gets distracted by a hot redneck washing a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Wash

Rick knew he had other things that he should be doing but for the life of him right now he couldn’t remember what, not with this glorious view in front of him anyway. He was supposed to be picking up lunch for Shane and himself and bringing it back to the station but he had gotten very distracted after pulling into a parking space near Subway. His spot was facing away from the Sandwich shop and towards the road, he had been about to step out of the cruiser when he spotted a man across the street at the Mechanics shop washing a huge old Lincoln. And oh what a man he was! Rick couldn’t help but think he was glorious the way his well defined Biceps glistened in the hot Georgia sun, his cargo’s hugging his ass as he bent to scrub at the tough spots. He swiped some of his shaggy hair away from his eyes with the back of his soapy hand revealing a scruffy yet handsome face. The man’s sleeveless button up shirt had gotten wet all along the front and was clinging to his strong chest, Rick was extremely grateful the man across the street was so thorough in his washing as it gave him a nice long time to sit back and watch.

Right around the time the hot car washer began putting away his supplies Rick’s phone began to buzz in his pocket he pulled it out and saw Shane’s name scrolling across the screen. He had barely swiped accept when his best friend started in on him “Where the hell are you Man? Subway is two fucking minutes away and you have been gone for twenty. You know I get light headed when my blood sugar’s low! Where the hell is my god damn sandwich?” Rick just chuckled “Alright Shane calm down I’m getting your sandwich right now OK. I’ll be back at the station in a couple of minutes”.

“You better be man. And don’t forget my fucking Sun Chips!” he yelled before hanging up. Rick still had a huge smile on his face despite his friends outburst after knowing Shane practically his entire life he didn’t take it personally the man had always gotten seriously grumpy when he was hungry. He shoved the phone back in his pocket and took one last glance across the street but the Car washer was gone. Rick sighed as he finally got out of the cruiser and made his way over to Subway the gold wedding band on his hand glinting in the sun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later Rick was finishing up the last of the paperwork he had to do before finally being able to leave and go home. He was reviewing the final page when his cell buzzed on his desk, he answered before checking to see who it was “Hello?”  
“Hey babe can yuh stop by the store on yur way home? I forgot the noodles, the sauce is done and I got the bread in the oven I can’t believe I forgot ta get the damn noodles” his husband growled over the line in that sexy gravely drawl of his. “Of course Hun, anythang else I should grab while I’m there?” 

“Nah that’s it” he shot back. “Alright I’m all finished up here so I will stop by the store then be right on home. See ya soon. Love ya”.

“Love ya to babe. Drive safe”.

**Author's Note:**

> So far I always write a Rick who loves to stare at Daryl. But I cant blame the man can you? :D


End file.
